Answers
by wesome
Summary: Sequel to "Questions," but CAN be read separate. Bruce thinks and leaves…or tries to. Brony, Mild ClinTasha, Tony/Natasha friendship


**Answers**

**A/N This is a sequel to my previous fic "Questions" but can be read separately… of course, if you really loved me, you'd go read and review that one too! I don't own the Avengers. OOC? (I promise to try and update my other stories soon. The problem with those is that I only get a chance to write during class, so then I have to type it up when I get home and that's boring. I'm trying to get over that though.) Anyways, enjoy!**

Brucewas confused. Tony had been strategically avoiding him all week and he didn't get it. Of course, his first reaction was _Tony finally realized that I'm a monster and is now trying to distance himself from me so that he doesn't get hurt_. And, even though he'd been telling Tony to do **exactly** that since they'd first met, it still stung. Tony had been the only person to trust him right from the start. Who hadn't shown fear. But now… now he left a room shortly after Bruce entered it. He started working in a different lab than Bruce, even though it was Tony in the first place who'd insisted that they share lab space. And- this was the one that struck Bruce the hardest- he'd stopped casually throwing his arm over Bruce's shoulder or grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the lab to do something crazy with him or even passing him tools- like he didn't want to touch Bruce anymore at all.

Bruce pushed his glasses up and rubbed his temples. He was tired. Of all of it. He (_well, the Hulk)_ had fought alongside the good guys several times now, but still SHIELD treated him as a threat first. General Ross, who had only tried to take him once since the Battle of Manhattan (which ended in a Hulk-out that was semi-contained by the Tower) was still after him and had quite a large portion of the Army against him too. Even his fellow Avengers, his closest (and only) friends were still a little wary of him, always worried about whether something would set the Hulk off. Only Tony was never worried about the Hulk. Hell, Tony LIKED the Hulk- something Bruce could never quite wrap his mind around.

But now even Tony was keeping his distance. And, even though Bruce had been on a self imposed exile for YEARS after the 'incident,' and, even though it'd only been a couple weeks since Tony had started avoiding him, he was missing human contact. To Bruce's scientific, analytical mind, it was simple: _Humans are primates. Primates need basic contact with other primates to live. Therefore, humans need contact with other humans to live. Take away the basic contact and that primate-human-whatever can't live._

It had taken a while for Bruce to come to this conclusion and he was more-than-a-little proud of himself for finally admitting it. But now he understood, given his new circumstances, he'd have to do what he always did, and run.

As he packed his bag that night _(still only that one bag. That one beat up old bag he'd carried around for years)_, his heart was heavy. As he went through his closet, he'd realized that all of the clothes, were ones that Tony had bought for him- or had Pepper or JARVIS buy for him. None of his original clothes remained. And, with that simple fact- that Tony had slowly been replacing his wardrobe and Bruce **hadn't minded**- Bruce realized WHY, exactly, it hurt so bad that Tony had- for lack of a better word- 'abandoned' him.

When you're in love with someone and they don't- could **never-** love you back, you break, a little, on the inside. Bruce broke a lot. He'd never been in love before. Well, there had been Betty, but… he could realize now, he had never actually been in LOVE with her. And now, here he was, his first love (which was kinda embarrassing considering how old he was) being his best friend and a MAN. Because, even though Bruce had never shown any particular interest in **anyone** before, he had always **assumed** that he was straight.

And Tony, well Tony was a famous playboy wasn't he? A different woman on his arm every night. His only committed relationship (which hadn't worked out in the long run) had been with Pepper. And, even though there had been rumors about Tony and the **men** he picked up, Bruce couldn't- wouldn't let himself- believe them. It was just wistful thinking…

Bruce had finally packed his bag and was quietly exiting his room, on his way to the elevator and out of the tower, when, in the darkened living space, a voice called out. "Are you running Brucey?"

Bruce froze. And Tony stepped up from the bar, casting the room into a soft blue glow. "I figured you would at the beginning… but now? I thought this- the Avengers- US- was going good…" Tony walked a little closer, putting Bruce into the light. He stood there for a second, just looking at Bruce before turning and flopping into the sofa.

"Ton-"

"Look, I'm not gonna stop you from leaving. You have your own free will. Do whatever you want… just… why? Why would you leave now?"

"Tony. I'm a threat to everyone here. And… and I think people would be safer if I'm gone. I should have left long ago." Bruce's voice was steady. Steadier than he felt on the inside at least.

"Would it make a difference if I… if…" Tony's voice was unsteady and Bruce could hear him take a long drink of something, probably alcoholic.

"If you… what?… Tony…?" Bruce took a few hesitant steps toward the couch..

Tony spun around to face Bruce, "Why now Bruce? Why? What's changed? Did somebody say something? Fury? Did **Ross** contact you? Because, I swear to God Bruce, you're safe here. He can't get to you here. You're safe now. Nobody here will sell you out. We trust yo-"

"Stop! Just stop, right now Tony. I'm not stupid. SHIELD doesn't trust me. The other Avengers don't trust me. And you… I've noticed, okay?! You've been avoiding me. And I get it, ok? I've been telling you to do that since the beginning and you've finally got it. So now I'm leaving. It's the best for everyo-"

Tony jumped up, faster than Bruce could see and shut him up… with his lips. "Shut. Up. Just shut up Bruce," Tony mumbled against his lips.

Bruce was frozen for a second as his mind caught up with him. His lips finally parted against Tony's, and he could feel Tony's lips quirk up in a smile. Tony pushed him back onto the couch so Tony was holding himself up over him. Bruce made a noise of frustration as Tony's lips left his.

"Hold on, Bruce. And I know, usually I'm the one avoiding 'relationship' talks… but in this case I think we need to have one." Bruce groaned, and Tony laughed.

"I love you Bruce. I'm… sorry… for avoiding you but I was… confused. Trying to figure myself out. Now, I'm absolutely certain. I don't want this to be a one night stand. I want… I want something serious. For once in my life, I want to do this right. How about you?"

"I love you too Tony. And yeah, I want this too. Not a one night stand. A relationship. But right now…" Bruce reached up, and pulled Tony's head back down to his own.

Natasha smiled as she walked into the kitchen a week later. Tony and Bruce were sitting next to each other, hands linked under the table. She walked over to Clint where he stood in front of the stove and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss into his neck. Clint smiled and passed her a cup of coffee. Natasha walked over to the table and sat on Tony's other side. She nudged his shoulder and smiled when he looked over. "Guess you found your answers, huh?" Tony just smirked and pulled his and Bruce's entwined hands on to the table. Bruce blushed, but smiled and left his hand there. Natasha sipped her coffee and smiled to herself out the window.


End file.
